


The unbidden eye

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Worship, M/M, Showers, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent days 3, 4 and more - Steve and Thor are in the showers after the gym - but Steve's eye is caught by Thor's godly equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a long, hard gym session, and Steve steps under the shower with a sigh of pleasure, the hot water giving blessed relief to his aching muscles.  Most of the team didn’t last the intense training today, so his only company is Thor, rinsing his hair a few metres away.

As Steve squeezes shower gel into his palm, he cannot help but glance over at his teammate, eyes closed as he inhales contentedly and tips his head back under the steaming jets.  Rivers of water run over Thor’s broad, sculpted chest, and the light reflects off each droplet as though he were golden mountain streams at sunset, risen somehow to glorious life before him.

Steve looks back at the bare tiles in front of him and chides himself, knowing he’s breaking that unspoken ettiquette of communal showers - but as Thor stretches out the stiff muscles in his shoulders, the soldier’s gaze is drawn helplessly back.  This time his eyes follow the water, trace the patterns of it flowing over the Asgardian’s carved abdomen, watch enraptured as it pools in his navel and mingles with the dusting of blond hair that becomes a trail, a dense thatch, and -

Steve catches himself before he gasps outloud, and tears his gaze away to his own feet, cheeks burning.  Feelings that he had long dismissed as inappropriate, and more recently desperately pushed down for the sake of professionalism, were now battling with the shame, the fear, the vestiges of the world he grew up in - a world that would have hated and rejected him, had it known - as his mind was filled with the vision of what he had just seen.

Of course, it isn’t like he’s never _seen_ another man’s before; whether through jest or injury or sheer constant proximity, a man in the army will never be in want of privates, as it were.  But this - Thor, the prince, the god, the persistent object of his indecent desires - is nothing like that, and so very much more than he would deny imagining late at night.

Steve’s eyes creep unbidden back to Thor, tracing up the curve of his calves to the heavy length that hung against his thigh.  The Asgardian’s cock is magnificent; thick and uncut and - god, long, even unaroused - and Steve bites his lip as his mind floods with obscene thoughts how it might taste, what it might look like erect, how it might feel pressing against his lips and tongue and sliding, hot and hard, down this needy throat.

A rumbling voice filtereds through Steve’s lewd imaginings.

"Do you like that which you observe so closely, my Captain?"

Steve blinks, snapping his gaze up to Thor’s face, his own burning with shame.  He tries to explain, to fumble together any kind of feeble apology, but his mouth is dry and his throat is frozen and Thor is - is smiling at him?

"It is alright, Steven," Thor says, his voice warm and fond, "That which is new to the eye is, by its very nature, of interest."

Steve clears his throat, tries to choke out some feeble denial, but his eyes betray him, darting rebelliously to the length that hangs heavily against Thor’s thigh.

The thunder god steps a little closer.

"You have never seen another man’s?" he asks, his face open and mild.

"I - not… uh." Steve shuffles awkwardly and swipes his wet hair out of his eyes.  Much though he would love to escape and pretend this never happened, there is no hiding here, under the gaze of Thor’s honest eyes. "No one quite as…"

"Ah… well." Thor chuckles, ducks his head away in a gesture that would seem bashful coming from anyone but the towering god. "I must confess, as god of fertility I… am bestowed with certain attributes that mark me apart from mortal men."

Steve swallows, a shiver running down his spine as he tries to process Thor’s words.  A god of fertility?  He’d read of that in the mythology - not that he’d done hours and hours of research into Thor above and beyond what was expected of him, and no one could prove it anyway - but he had never supposed it to actually be true of his teammate.

"Certain… attributes?" he manages, his voice coming out in a husky whisper, and his heart is hammering treacherously in his chest.

Thor reaches gently for Steve’s hand and closes the gap between them.

"It would be an honour to show you, my dear friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve gasps as Thor comes chest to chest with him, their fingers entwined.  As their wet thighs brush against each other, Steve knows Thor's cock is mere millimetres from his own, and the thought sends a heady shiver up his spine.  There is a moment of silence amidst the rushing of the shower as Steve is held in Thor's eyes, his breath caught in his chest, his shoulders tingling and every muscle his body is aching to sink to his knees and lose himself in the glory of Thor.  The asgardian seems to read his mind, smiling softly as he presses a chaste kiss to the captain's cheek.

"There is no sin in curiousity, my captain," he murmurs, his beard grazing lightly against Steve's ear, "And no secrets between friends..."

It's all the blessing Steve needs, and before his absent conscience can catch up with his racing mind, he is dropping, kneeling, running his hands over the great smooth expanse of muscle that is Thor's thigh.  He looks up, and a kindness lights the thunder god's eyes as he smiles down.  Thor nods almost imperceptably, a tender hand brushing over Steve's head.

"Tell me, Steven," he says, and his voice is as old as mountains and as young as first love, "What do you see, what do you feel?"

Steve nods in obedience, a delicious shiver crawling up his spine at Thor's words.

"Everything... god..." he inches closer, both hands roaming now over Thor's thighs, his hips, his sweet rounded buttocks, "So beautiful..."

Thor strokes his hair in encouragement, and Steve can't help leaning in and pressing his lips to Thor's thigh, feeling the tickle of coarse hairs over golden skin, smelling his heady musk even as he rests his cheek against the asgardian.

"Do I please you, Steven?" Thor asks, his voice low now as Steve traces his fingers over hard lines of muscle. Even as Steve touches and tastes and explores, he can see Thor's cock starting to swell, and he feels more alive in this moment than he can ever recall.

"Yes, more -" Steve punctuates his words with kisses as he works his way over Thor's hip, "More than - anything - yes..."

Thor moans as Steve says this, and it is quiet and deep, the rumble sending chills running over the soldier's arms.  Steve tears his desperate eyes away from the intoxicating sight of Thor's throbbing and swelling cock, and the asgardian is looking down at him with cheeks flushed and eyes burning.

"Then I am yours, dear captain," he says, and Steve groans, sinks his face blissfully into dense, curly blond hairs even as the shower washes over him still.  The warm water tumbles over his lips as he mouths at the crease where Thor's thigh joins his body, and Thor's cock is hard now, bobbing against his cheek, and Steve can resist no longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted for day 23 of thundershield advent

Thor's words flood Steve's mind with so much need that his lips were on Thor's cock before the last of the groan escaped him. Clutching desperately at the Asgardian's hips, Steve mouthed greedily along the swollen length, humming with grateful reverence as Thor stroked his hair and crooned soft encouragements. The shower streamed over Steve's face, and he spluttered slightly, gasping for air even as he lavished kisses to Thor's cock. But it wasn't important, he couldn't care about the rushing water because the Asgardian's head was leaking, urging out of his silken foreskin, the shining purple skin begging to be tasted.

Steve's stomach fluttered in anticipation as he glanced up at Thor, licking his lips. The thunder god moaned at the sight, heavy lidded now, his hand cradling Steve's head tenderly, gently encouraging him. The guiding pressure of Thor's hand was just too much for Steve's lust-blinded mind, and with a moan he parted his lips and slid them over the head of Thor's cock - and god, the feeling, the heat, the taste of Thor was like nothing Steve had ever experienced, so much more than his fevered imagination had conjured in dark, forbidden dreams. His tongue swept over the salty, satin skin, gripping at Thor's buttocks as the god throbbed in his mouth and gasped above him.

Slowly, hungrily, Steve slid down the length of Thor's cock, relishing each thick, succulent inch as it filled his mouth, stretched his jaw, pressed against the back of his throat.  The feeling of being filled like this sent electric shivers down his spine and blood rushing to his own crotch, but he couldn't even think of touching himself - his whole world was Thor, Thor's length sliding in and out of his desperate mouth, Thor's heady groans as he shuddered under Steve's attentions.

"Oh, Steven," Thor breathed, smoothing Steve's hair, "Please, do not stop..."


End file.
